This invention relates generally to a floating chair. In particular, the present invention relates to a floating chair that can automatically maintain its orientation relative to the sun and that can be easily maneuvered.
Sunbathing and water activities are some of the most popular pastimes around the world. Combining the two activities has heretofore included shortcomings, however. For starters, traditional pool chairs tend to drift. Compounding this problem, the position of the earth relative to the sun moves as well. When it is further considered that different people like to sunbathe differently—many sunbathers like to stay in full sun, while other sunbathers wish to remain in the sunlight, but not in direct sunlight—a single product that addresses all of these shortcomings has been absent.
Various proposals for floating chairs are found in the art, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,220 discloses a jet-propelled floating chair. While assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a floating chair that can automatically maintain its orientation relative to the sun and that can be easily maneuvered. For the reasons discussed above, these features would be advantageous. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a floating chair having these features.